


Stitches

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [11]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Mother Son Bonding, Stitches, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: There was an injury. A real nasty cut that he had gotten the same tie he lost his eye. It had been bothering him since he climbed out of the hospital, though Sean chose to ignore it and hide it. Even Finn hadn’t noticed when Sean had stopped to say goodbye to him, and that man could read him like a book most of the time.





	Stitches

It was extremely late when he woke up. One brown eye open, the other … well it was nonexistent now due to a few bad choices, Sean stared at the ceiling, a small, silent sigh coming as he forced himself up. There were plenty of bad choices when he thought back to it, but at the moment he knew they were necessary. Stealing from the store in order to protect Daniel from the cold and from going hungry. Calling Lyla almost two times during their journey even though she wasn’t supposed to talk to him. Staying with their grandparents and then with Finn and Cassidy. 

Now they were with Karen. She was asleep in the hotel bed with Daniel, an arm wrapped protectively around her son. The sight made Sean’s stomach churn, feelings bubbling with anger and jealousy. Anger at her for leaving, and though she did say sorry and was there now it didn’t change the fact she wasn’t before. Jealousy because Daniel seemed to warm to her faster than he should have, and now the two seemed to have the relationship that Sean had always wanted between a mother and son but never got because she left and his dad could never find a second lover. Not one like her. 

It took him a minute to tear the eye from the scene displayed. Once he did, though, he almost glanced back again just to see if he would feel happiness. Using the restraint against temptation he has seemed to build over time, Sean shook his head, now moving to the bathroom. A small wince left when he walked, a hand travelling to his side. There was an injury. A real nasty cut that he had gotten the same tie he lost his eye. It had been bothering him since he climbed out of the hospital, though Sean chose to ignore it and hide it. Even Finn hadn’t noticed when Sean had stopped to say goodbye to him, and that man could read him like a book most of the time. 

Sean moved to the bathroom, going as slow as he could. All that walking and running had done a number on the cut, and he was afraid of looking at it now. Finally he got there, standing in front of the mirror and staring at himself. Honestly he looked better than he did at the start of this. His hair was gone, which he was upset over still (Finn did enjoy playing with his longer hair, Cassidy enjoyed putting small braids in it), but he knew it would come back eventually. After a minute he stepped back enough to see his hip, lifting his shirt. More like peeling, it seemed, because blood was sticking to the fabric and the skin on his body. Stitches were popped, letting the wound gush. 

When did that happen? Recently, by the looks. Maybe the running and walking and getting hit was enough to agitate and let a few loose, but finally flopping in a bed and sleeping were when they gave. “Looks rough.” A voice behind him said, making the male jump and flip around Karen stood, leaning in the door frame with her arms crossed. Her eyes were stuck on his hip, which he covered back with the shirt. 

“Uh...yeah. It happened a while ago.” Sean said, eye stuck on his mother. 

She nodded before moving in, waving at him to sit on the tub. Sean followed the motions, doing what she silently asked. “Lift.” She said, giving him a minute to lift the shirt with a wince. He looked at it, then at her. “You mind if I give you some help, kid, or are you gonna try to tough it out until you’ve bled out?” 

A small laugh escaped Sean before he could stop it, though he didn’t try to hold back much after that. “Go ahead.” He said, watching Karen as she walked out, coming back with the first aid that they had stolen from one of the stores for Daniel’s minor injuries. Soon enough the two were moving into a small conversation while Karen sat on her knees stitching up her son. 

What a weird way to bond.


End file.
